Looks Like We're Different
by Eloise Kitty
Summary: Axel and roxas realize they are different from the other nobodies. As do Demyx and Zexion. Akuroku and Zemyx! There will be a few lemons in the later chapters :
1. The Dream

"Roxas..." Axel moaned Roxas' name into his ear in the dirtiest, sexiest voice Roxas had ever heard in his entire life. Just the way it rolled off Axel's tongue made him want to orgasm right then and there.

"Axel... Shut... Up... We're in fucking public."

"Do I care?" Axel bit down on the boy's earlobe causing a moan to escape the younger's lips.

"Hmm? Roxy I thought we were in public? Don't go moaning like a whore until we are back in the bedroom. Got it memorized?"

"Oh Axel..."

The blonde turned his head and laid his lips against Axels. He slipped his tongue in between the already parted lips and explored the depths of Axel's mouth.

"Oh Roxy..."

Axel awoke with a start. He laid his hand on his crotch... Wet... He came in his sleep again. Axel stood up and peeled the soiled garments off his body and threw them on the floor... Damn... This would make it the third time this week.

The next morning Axel sat with Demyx and Larxene in the Organizations Grey room.

"Damnit Dem, every fucking night… The same dream… Then I wake up with fucking jizz all over myself!"

Demyx giggled and Larxene leaned in interrupting their conversation.

"Look Axel, I understand you have troubles dreaming about your gay little prostitute, but you need to quiet down and stop being a whiny little bitch, People are starting to stare."

"… You know what Larx? Nobody ASKED you."

Axel continued to have a staring contest with the floor until Siax came up to them, handing each one their assignment for the day.

"Well what do you know? It looks like I'll be paired up with my little Roxy on this mission."

"Try not to molest him while you're asleep mmk ya perv?"

"… Damnit Larxene… Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"*giggle* I got paired up with Zexion…"

"Wonderful! Both of you fucking queens get paired up with your little boy-toys and who do I get to help me with MY mission? That's right. Abso-fucking-lutely nobody!"

"Hey! Larxene! Hurtful…" Demyx turned away and mocked crying.

"… _I'm sooo sorry Demyx…"_

"That was the most insincere apology I've ever heard…" The red head shook his head.

"That's fine *smile* it's all good with me." Demyx had turned around and latched himself onto the blonde girl giving her a tight squeeze.

"AAAHHH! GET OFF!"

Larxene always had some personal space issues. There was just something about her that was… off.

"Demyx… Are you suicidal by any chance? Because if you keep holding onto her she WILL kill you…"

"Okay okay I'm done now…"

Demyx released the blonde girl from the tight hug he trapped her in. She turned around and swung at Demyx, missing his head by a millimeter.

"There will be no violence in the gray room."

… "Sorry Siax."

"Miss Larxene, do you have anything to say for your actions?"

"…No, why should I? Go fuck the superior and leave me alone."

Larxene summoned a portal and left the room. She would go unpunished. This was normal behavior for Larxene and any other way would have the others worried about her… Or the closest thing to worrying because they couldn't feel.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm off to see my dear sweet Roxy."

Axel summoned up his portal and stepped into the transporter. His next mission would take him to Radiant Gardens.


	2. Radient Gradens

"Way to be late Axel…"

Roxas was waiting in the Borough for the arrival of his partner.

"Where could he be?" the boy mumbled to himself.

"Why, hello there stranger!"

A girl wearing bright yellow clothes tapped Roxas on the shoulder. Next to her was a girl wearing all black and another wearing pink.

"I'm Rikku, the dark one over there is Paine and this here is Yuna. Together we are The Gullwings!"

"Umm… I'm Roxas… and I'm waiting for someone…"

"Well don't they say that you should always wait with friends?"

"Uh… I've never heard that but sure…"

"Awesome. So tell me, have you seen any treasure around these parts?"

"Umm…"

"I probably should expl-"

"God Rikku, do you ever stop talking? Let me talk to the boy for a sec."

The girl in dark clothes introduced as Paine stepped forward.

"We, The Gullwings, are an experienced group of treasure hunters always on the lookout."

"HAHAHA, Well ya look like three little girls playing dress-up to me!"

"… Nice of you to finally show up Axel."

"Well, Roxy aren't you popular with the ladies."

"Can we go now…"

"Well sorry ladies but unless you three are heartless in disguise then we will need to be going."

"Wait!"

The girl in pink finally spoke up.

"If you want to get the heartless they're all in the Crystal Fissure."

"Thanks Yuna."

The girl blushed and nodded her head.

"Well I guess we are on our way then. Let's go Roxas."

Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and pulled him in the direction of the Fissure. They approached the cavern and saw a swarm of heartless. A fairly simple task for the trained Nobodies, the heartless were taken out quickly. Once they were done Axel perched himself on a giant crystal and looked around.

"Ya know Roxy; it's really pretty in here."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Come on Roxas what's the matter?"

Axel grabbed Roxas' face and tilted it up toward his so he was looking him in the eyes. Axel saw a slight blush creep up the boy's face as he pulled and turned away.

"Roxas did I do something wrong?"

"No your fine… I… I just feel a little ill that's all…"

Roxas didn't want to reveal to his best friend about the feelings he felt (or thought he felt) for him. Roxas often went to sleep thinking about Axel only to wake up with an unfixable 'problem' that even a cold shower couldn't fix. This was beyond water. He needed Axel. He needed him bad.

"Let me see if you have a fever."

Axel pulled Roxas close and held a palm against his forehead. Axel saw the same blush creep up the boy's face only darker this time. Axel had a brilliant idea pop into his mind.

"Oh Roxas you have a fever alright."

"I-I DO?"

"Yes. God you're burning up. Hurry take your coat off."

"M-my coat?"

"Yes if you don't take it off you just might faint."

Roxas was visibly shaken at this point and slid his coat off revealing a small but toned chest.

"Now lie down. If you faint you don't want to hit your head on the ground now do you?"

"N-no…"

Roxas lay down on the ground and flinched.

"It's cold."

"Oh no the chills… You're getting the chills! This is worse than I thought… We might need to call Siax for this… We need to get you cooler… I know! Take off your pants."

"B-but can't I cool down without taking my pants off?"

"No Roxy I don't see any other way. Unless you see a lake around here. Ya see one? No. I didn't think so. So come on… Off with 'em."

Roxas knew that as soon as he took his pants off Axel would see his "problem". But not knowing what else to do he kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants and lay them on the ground next to his coat. He was now only in his boxers and socks. Axel looked up and down the boys pale skin, seeing the boy's evident erection, and longing for his body like never before.

"Ya know something Roxas… You have a great body."

"A-axel doesn't say that! Your making me blush…"

"And who said I didn't like it when you blush?"

Axel knelt down to the ground and placed a kiss on his friend's lips, softly at first, then growing with intensity. He licked at Roxas' bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen their kiss. Roxas pulled away suddenly.

"Axel… Why did you do that?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I like you."

"But we can't feel."

"Well then I guess that makes us different."

"Axel…"

"Yes?"

"I like you too."

Axel leaned in and harshly kissed Roxas.


	3. Disclaimer XD

Hey hey hey! Eloise-Kitty here! I just realized I have yet to put a disclaimer on my work. Silly me! Well I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have most of the next chapter typed I just need to like smash my head with a rock so I'll get out of this severe case of writers block I'm living in…

So I guess here is this:

Blah Blah I don't own KH or any of its characters.

But if I did…

MUAHAHAHA

Anyways that's all for now! AND REMEMBER :D

REVIEWS ARE MADE OF LOVE AND KINDNESS

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST HOTDOGS


End file.
